


Freaky Friday

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #13: Play Room<br/>I got inspired by a college posted by @xwhenlovefails on twitter and went with it…<br/><span>Link: <a href="https://twitter.com/xWhenLoveFails/status/573074679944097792/photo/1">https://twitter.com/xWhenLoveFails/status/573074679944097792/photo/1</a> </span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday

There was some sound that woke Adam up. He opened his eyes to darkness and groaned. The quiet of the room welcomed his oversensitive senses and he closed his eyes again to let sleep take him back. But right in that moment the sound was back. It was a ringing tone, some Finnish song Sauli loved so much. 

“Sauli! Can you please get that call?”

Nothing happened. 

“Sauli…”

Adam’s hand started to reach out for Sauli only to find an empty space. Adam moved some more and finally his hand met the edge of the bed. 

Sauli was not there. 

*** 

Adam sat up and felt around in the bed, but still no Sauli. The phone stopped again and the room was filled in darkness. 

Adam tried to remember where he was. Didn’t he fly back to LA? He was sure, he did. But Sauli had to go back to Helsinki for his job. So why was Sauli’s phone here?

Adam could soon tell he wasn’t in his bed at home. Where was he? 

He moved to the edge of the bed to look for some light. When he got up, there was no memory or idea where to look first. 

*** 

After a long second of panic, Adam was standing and stretched out his arms to walk slowly through the room. He stumbled over something lying on the floor, but managed to stay up. Finally he reached a wall and started to move his hands first to right and then to left to find the light switch. 

Behind him that annoying song started up again. At least it lit up the room enough for him to find the switch to turn on the light. He looked around in confusion. The room looked familiar but Adam still didn’t know where he was. 

*** 

The phone behind him didn’t stop so he decided to walk over and at least turn it off. He needed to think. But when he looked down at the phone he nearly dropped it. There was his face staring back at him from a picture Sauli took in Amsterdam. 

Adam got dizzy. Someone called Sauli from his phone while he was having Sauli’s phone. Where was his phone? What was happening? 

He took a deep breath and accepted the call. He whispered a “Hello” into the speaker. 

“Adam?” 

He dropped the phone this time. It fell down and rolled away. 

*** 

Adam tried to calm down while he started to walk to get the phone. Luckily it was not broken and started to ring again, when he got it. He accepted again. 

“Sauli? What the fuck is going on? Where am I?”

Adam still looked around, trying to remember that room. 

“Well, I guess you are in my room.”

Adam sat down on the bed. 

“Excuse me?”

Sauli sighed. 

“I woke up in your bed in LA, so I assume you are in my room.”

“That makes zero sense.”

“Well, wait until you look in a mirror. That will be interesting.”

*** 

Sauli directed Adam through the apartment to the bathroom. He turned on the lights on and there was the mirror. 

“Whoa!”

“Yup, I know!! How does my face look like today, Adam?”

Adam stared into Sauli’s eyes in the mirror. He raised his hand and stroked over his cheek, just to watch Sauli’s hand stroke over his face. 

“I think I lost my mind.”

Sauli chuckled. 

“This is not funny, Sauli! Or am I Sauli now?”

He looked down his body. Oh yes, he was Sauli in all his nakedness and glory. What did happen?

“I need a fucking drink.”

*** 

After a few minutes Adam was sitting on Sauli’s bed again. 

“What do you think happened?”

“I have a theory.”

Adam bit his lip while he waited, but nothing else came for a while. 

“Care to share?”

“Well, it sounds crazy…”

Adam rolled his eyes, remembering that Sauli couldn’t see him. 

“Crazier than this?”

Sauli actually laughed a bit. 

“I guess not.” 

He sighed before he continued. 

“I think we started some weird body swap magic when I put on your crown.”

Adam thought back at the pic he took with Sauli wearing his crown. It was funny back then.

*** 

Adam fell back on the bed. 

“What are we doing now? I mean, I love your body and it’s interesting, somehow, but…

“I know, Adam, I know. I had some fun already with your body.”

Sauli sounded excited. 

“What?”

“I went into your playroom and took some hot selfies and posted them on IG. Your fans went nuts.”

Adam jumped up. 

“No, you didn’t!!” 

Adam felt dizzy again. 

“Sauli, this is not funny, you know…”

“Adam just check the pics on my tablet and see how beautiful you are. Trust me!”

Adam tried to calm down, his heart thumbing fast.

*** 

He wanted to kill Sauli. But when the app finally opened, something about the way he saw the pics felt different. It was like looking through Sauli’s eyes. He liked what he saw. 

“Wow, I look great.”

“Of course you do, baby.”

Adam sighed. Sauli was right. But still…

“No, stop overthinking! Sorry for pushing that, but they are out there and you like them, don’t you?”

Adam thought about it and had to admit, that he really liked it. 

Still, they had to find a way to swap back. 

“What do we do?”

“I’ll put the crown on again.”

*** 

The problem was the crown wasn’t yet in LA. It should get to Adam or in that case to Sauli the next day, so they had to wait for a bit. 

Adam decided to kill the time in gym. He was freezing and started to look for warm clothes to cover Sauli’s body. Decked in some layers of sport clothes he felt warm enough to face the winter world. 

When he saw himself in the mirror, he decided to have a little revenge on Sauli and took a pic. Sauli called him right away when he posted it on IG. 

*** 

By the time Adam got back to Sauli’s apartment, the crown was finally in his house.

“How do we do that?”

“I guess I just put it on?”

Adam nodded to himself, an idea forming in his head. 

“We will have time until we sleep, before we swap back, right?”

“I guess so.”

Adam smiled.

“That’s good, because I’d like to play some before I leave your body…”

Sauli’s moan went straight to Adam’s… or better Sauli’s cock.

“You have the best ideas, Adam.”

“Sauli?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for not really posting pics from my playroom.”

Sauli laughed out loud.


End file.
